Beyblade Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to the Beyblade Wiki Community Portal! Beyblade Wiki is a collaborative project to create the ultimate source for information about the Beyblade series by Takara Tomy. That means we need your help! If you haven't done so already, we suggest you sign up and create a username. This will help other users identify you and give you credit for all your hard work! It will also hide your IP address from public view. We recommend that you use a pseudonym instead of your real name as your username. This page contains information to help you get the most out of your time on this wiki. In particular, you might want to look at our rules. We hope you find the site useful and enjoy working with us to improve it! If you want to leave general questions or comments, or discuss the wiki as a whole, you can do so at Beyblade Wiki talk:Community Portal! (Closed discussions are included here.) General Information *Beyblade Wiki:About - A general overview of the site and its history *Beyblade Wiki:Policy - Some rules and guidelines that our users are expected to follow *Beyblade Wiki:Style - A few suggestions about what our pages should look like *Forum:Index - The main page of our forums, where you can chat and get to know other members of the Beyblade Wiki community * - A page where you can find help about how the wiki works (or alternatively ask an administrator, see below) Chat IRC Who are our users? The great thing about wikis is that anybody can join up and jump in, and new people arrive every day. At the moment, the users listed in the table to the right are the users on the wiki who have been the most active. In addition, you might want to contact one of our Administrators. The current active administrators are: *EdBoy3 *Desboy96 *~Mana~ *Ricky Spanish Any of these users should be willing to help you with whatever problems you have. How can you help? The best way to help out is to create new content. If you know something about Beyblade that we don't, add it! You can get a good idea of what we already do and don't have by browsing or searching our articles. If you find that we don't have a page for something and you think we should, then you can create one: width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create a new article! In addition, you can: *'Expand' some of our stub articles! *'Update' some of our old articles! *'Merge' some of our articles to be merged! *'Fix' some of our double redirects! *'Categorize' some of our uncategorized articles, images and categories! *'Review' our recent changes and new pages! There's always more to help out with, if you know where to look! If you want to experiment before making big edits, you can also use the sandbox. And just a few more things: * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new events and problem edits, use ' '. * If you want to discuss anything about an article, you can use ' '. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or the tutorial on the Central Wikia. * There are also more help pages in the help category. Community Portal